


Assemble

by PinkPandorafrog



Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: It was always easier to put up Christmas lights when you could borrow someone who flew.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Sam Wilson
Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035660
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	Assemble

**Author's Note:**

> December 9's prompt is Christmas lights.

The easiest way to put the lights on the outside of the house was to borrow someone who flew. Thor had usually been on hand to help out in years past, but since Darcy had gotten her own house a ways out of town, she’d had to coordinate for when he could come over.

She heard the muffled  _ whump _ of someone setting down on the grass outside and went to open the door. “Are-” Her words died in her throat when she saw who it was. That was not a large former thunder god walking across her front lawn. That was the Air Force veteran she’d been lusting after for entirely too long.

“Hey,” he greeted, pulling off his goggles and slipping them into one of his many pockets. “Thor said you needed a hand?”

“Um, yeah.” Suddenly it seemed a bit silly. “Did he happen to mention  _ what _ I needed help with?” Using someone who could  _ fly _ for putting up Christmas lights.

“Something about festive lights?” He smiled. God, he had a great smile. “I’m here to work. Whatever you need.”

“Great, they’re in the garage.” She hadn’t quite managed to pull them out yet, but she knew exactly where they were.

“You mind if I get a look first?” He took a step back and looked up at the roof. “You can tell me what you’re thinking.”

“Sure.” It was chilly in just her hoodie, so she grabbed her coat off the hook by the door and joined him outside. They paced out over the dry, brown grass, and turned to look back at the house. She told him what she’d been planning, and he seemed like he was into it. Then, “I have roof dinosaurs too.” She winced.

“Roof… dinosaurs.” He let out a short chuckle. “Now I want to see them. We’ll get them up there.” He set his hand on his hip, peering at the dark roof. “I want to go up, have a look before we get into it.”

“Sure. I need to run inside for a second. I’ll meet you in the garage?” When he nodded, she went back into the house’s inviting warmth.

Thor generally didn’t carry his phone because he would forget and do something to fry it. Today, though, she had a sneaking suspicion that since he’d arranged this whole thing, he’d have it right beside him. She scrolled through her contacts and called him, one arm crossing across her stomach as she brought the phone to her ear.

“Darcy!” Thor answered after just a moment.

“Why is Sam here?” she demanded in a hushed tone, one eye on the door in case Sam walked in.

“What is amiss?” he asked brightly - too brightly. Thor wasn’t a dipshit. “I thought you liked Sam.” 

He knew  _ exactly _ how she felt about Sam. “Thor,” Darcy ground out in a warning tone.

“Something came up, Darcy; it couldn’t be helped. You know, space stuff.” He was almost laughing as he said it. “Sam offered to take my place, and who better?” He paused. “You should see if he’ll help tend any of the other  _ needs _ you have around the house. He’s a good man.”

“Did you just…” There was no way to finish that sentence, but Thor knew exactly what he’d just said.

“Must run. Space stuff.” The line went silent.

Darcy narrowed her eyes in a glare at the screen. Sure enough, he’d ended the call. She set the phone down on the counter a little harder than she probably should have and made a fresh pot of coffee so she had an excuse to be inside.

By the time she got back outside, Sam had touched down by her garage, apparently waiting for her. “Isn’t it cold up there?” she asked, wrapping her coat more tightly around her.

“A bit. But all this is heated, so it’s not so bad.” He motioned to his flight suit. That was a good point. It wasn’t like he could just fly around in jeans and a t-shirt.

“That’s good.” Darcy hit the button on the side of the house for the garage door to open, and it slowly lifted. “They’re in here.” She led the way to a metal shelf lined with boxes that sat against one wall.

“Now be honest,” he started as he came to a stop beside her. “The real reason you asked Thor to do this was so he could get the box down.”

She grinned. “I can totally reach.” She stepped forward and went up on her toes to grasp the sides of the box with her fingers. “See?”

“Look at you,” Sam teased. He didn’t move past her to grab it, which she appreciated.

“Oh shit.” There was something on top of the box that she couldn’t see, and she could hear it sliding towards her. “Sam!” Adrenaline surged through her. She wasn’t sure what it was, and she definitely didn’t want it landing on her head. The box was tilted too far to stop it. She tried to shove the box of lights back up, but it was too late.

“I got you.” He stepped in right behind her and caught the second, smaller box as it slipped off the top of the other one and dropped toward her. He set it on the cold concrete floor, and helped her push the other box back onto the shelf.

“Thanks.” She turned to face him. Her heart was beating a million miles an hour, but all she could think about was how good Sam smelled up close.

He hadn’t backed off. Concerned eyes moved over her before returning to her face. “You okay?” Gentle fingertips trailed over her cheek.

“Yeah. Just startled me, that’s all.” She couldn’t look away from the depths of his dark eyes. “I don’t know what was in there.”

“Something heavy. A brick maybe.” He gave her the glimmer of a smile, but the worry on his face was quickly being replaced by an unmistakable heat.

“Well, extra thank you, then.” Darcy hesitated, catching her lower lip between her teeth. “There’s coffee on if you want to go inside and have a cup before we get started.”

“I could come in for some coffee.” His hand found the side of her waist, and he stepped close enough to press her back against the shelf. He was just leaning toward her when his phone rang. “Fuck,” he muttered. He stepped back to answer it. “Yeah?”

Darcy took a deep breath and let it out slowly. That was frustrating. He’d been about a second away from kissing her, and she was fairly sure she knew what had interrupted them.

Irritation was obvious on his face as he slid his phone away. “Steve. That was an assemble order.”

“Yeah, I figured.” Darcy wondered why she hadn’t heard her phone, but remembered it sat inside on the counter. She probably had a message telling her she was needed for her job as the Avengers’ PR person.

Still, he hesitated. “Can I come back when we’re done?” He motioned to the shelf. “Help you with your lights?”

“Yeah. Yeah, that’d be great.”

He stepped into her again and leaned down, this time to press his lips against her cheek. He lingered, and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. “See you soon,” he murmured before stepping away.

Darcy watched as he walked out of the garage. It was easy to get distracted by his ass. “Right,” she said as he extended his wings and left the ground. “Assemble.”


End file.
